Gilbert
Gilbert Proesch (né à St. Martin de Thurn/Dolomites Italie, le 11 septembre 1943) et George Passmore (né à Plymouth (Royaume-Uni) le 8 janvier 1942), plus connus sous le nom de Gilbert & George, sont des plasticiens contemporains. Ils ont travaillé presque exclusivement en couple. Enfances et rencontre Gilbert a étudié l'art à la Wolkenstein School of Art et à la Hallein School of Art, en Autriche et à Akademie der Kunst de Munich, avant de déménager en Angleterre. George a d'abord étudié au Dartington Hall College of Art et à la Oxford School of Art, partie de Oxford College of Technology, qui est par la suite devenue université d'Oxford Brookes. Gilbert et George se sont rencontrés le 25 septembre 1967, en étudiant la sculpture à la St Martins School of Art, maintenant Central Saint Martins College of Art and Design, un des six collèges de l'University of the Arts, de Londres. Ils déclarent qu'ils se sont connus parce que George était la seule personne qui pouvait comprendre le pauvre anglais parlé de Gilbert. En 2002, dans une interview avec le Daily Telegraph, ils disaient de leur réunion : « ce fut le coup de foudre. » (Télégraphe, 2002.05.28). Artistes de performance Au début, ils furent connus comme artistes de performance. Pendant qu'ils étaient étudiants, ils ont fait The Singing Sculpture (1970) , placés sur une table, couverts de peinture métallique dorée, ils mimaient la chanson de Flanagan et Allen Underneath the Arches, ceci parfois pendant des heures. Un certain nombre de leurs travaux du début des années 70 consistait simplement à se saouler tous les deux, habituellement avec du gin. Smashed (1973) est un ensemble de photographies d'une soirée d'ivresse, alors que Gordon's Makes Us Drunk est un film où le couple boit du gin de la marque Gordon en écoutant Elgar et Grieg, disant de temps en temps « Gordon nous rend très ivre » ou une autre phrase avec de légères variantes. Ce travail, comme beaucoup d'autres de Gilbert et George, est réalisé en restant le visage totalement impassible, imperturbable, en vrai pince-sans-rire. Les costumes d'hommes d'affaires qu'ils ont portés pour ces performances sont devenus une sorte d'uniforme pour eux, et ils apparaissent rarement en public sans les porter. Il est pratiquement impossible de voir l'un sans l'autre. Ils refusent de dissocier leurs performances de leur vie quotidienne, insistant sur le fait que tout ce qu'ils font est art. Ils se voient eux-mêmes comme « sculptures vivantes ». Dans une interview, en 2001, avec Tom O'Toole sur Mid-West Radio, une radio locale à l'ouest de l'Irlande, le couple a déclaré que l'idée de sculptures vivantes leur est venue lors d'une visite à Knock Shrine (Comté de Mayo, Irlande), où on croit qu'une apparition de la Vierge, de saints et d'anges bénis eut lieu en 1879. L'interview fut diffusée le 14 février 2007 sur Mid-West Radio dans l'émission Weekly Arts parce que Gilbert et George ont récemment accepté une commande pour une installation qui devra se situer à l'emplacement de l'apparition. Photomontages Le couple est certainement plus connu pour ses photo-montages de grand format, comme Cosmological Pictures (1993), souvent teintés en couleurs extrêmement vives, contrastés, et avec des grilles noires en surimpression, le tout ressemblant à des vitraux. L'image de Gilbert et George est souvent présente dans ces travaux, avec des fleurs et des jeunes gens, leurs amis, et des échos à des symboles chrétiens. Leurs premiers travaux dans le genre étaient en noir et blanc, avec des touches de rouge et de jaune dans les séries suivantes. Puis, ils ont utilisé une gamme de couleurs plus audacieuse. Leur travail de 2005, Sonofagod, est revenu à une palette plus sombre et plus foncée. Certaines séries de leurs photos ont attiré l'attention de médias par un langage figuré choquant, comprenant la nudité, les descriptions d'actes sexuels, et les fluides corporels, tels que les excréments, l'urine et le sperme. Le titre de leur série, Naked Shit Pictures (photos de simple merde) (1995), a également contribué à attirer l'attention des médias. En 1986, Gilbert et George ont attiré la critique des commentateurs pour la série de photos montrant avec de belles couleurs des stéréotypes de personnes du quartier East End de Londres, par exemple des skinheads, alors que la photo d'un homme de type asiatique avait pour titre Paki. Pendant de nombreuses années, ils ont résidé Fournier Street, Spitalfields, East London. En 2000 ils ont changé de galerie pour être représenté par la galerie White|Cube. Le couple possède, comme outil de travail graphique, un des ordinateurs les plus puissants du Royaume-Uni, il doit traiter les fichiers de taille énorme que la production de leur travail exige. L'œuvre de Gilbert & George met l'accent sur la critique de la société dans ses points les plus visibles et les plus récurrents : la famille, les clichés sur la sexualité, le pouvoir des uns sur les autres, l'immigration. À partir de tableaux de grands formats qui rappellent les fresques du Moyen Age et les grand tableaux de la Renaissance, ces artistes londoniens mettent en lumière nos idées reçues. Chez Gilbert & George, leur réalisme est leur modernité : ils veulent tout simplement restituer la réalité moderne d'une façon aussi immédiate et globale que possible. Ils veulent « tout » exposer, tout répertorier, tout observer. Sans hiérarchie ni élitisme, leur obsession est de montrer simplement tout ce qui fait notre vie. Ils ont reçu le prix Turner en 1986 Expositions * 1985 : Biennale de Paris, Paris * 1985 : Musée Solomon R. Guggenheim, "Gilbert and George", New York * 1993 : National art Gallery, "Gilbert & George China Exhibition", Beijing * 1997 : Musée d'art moderne de la Ville de Paris, Paris * 2000 : Musée d'art contemporain de Chicago, "Nineteen Ninety Nine", Chicago *2005 : Ils ont représenté le Royaume-Uni à la Biennale de Venise . *2007 : Du 15 février au 17 mai 2007, la Tate Modern à Londres leur consacre une importante rétrospective, qui revient sur leur quarante ans de collaboration. * 2007 : Du 16 octobre 2007 au 1er janvier 2008, l'exposition Passage du Temps-Collection François Pinault Foundation au Tri Postal à Lille présente certaines œuvres de Gilbert & Georges. Voir aussi * Daniel Farson, Gilbert and George: A Portrait, HarperCollins, London, 2000. *''Gilbert & George, l'œuvre en images'', Gallimard, 2007. * Isabelle Baudino, Marie Gautheron (ed.), Gilbert & George / E1, ENS Editions, Lyon, 2005. * François Jonquet (ed.), Gilbert & George, intime conversation avec François Jonquet, Denoël, Paris, 2004. *Gilbert and George at "Some Things about Art and Cities" *"Gilbert and George" by Andrew Jack *Complete Biography Galerie Image:Gilbertgeorge94.jpg|''Death'' Image:Gilbertgeorge91.jpg|''Here'' 1987 Image:Gilbertgeorge05.jpg|''Thyrty-four Street'' Image:Gilbertgeorge08.jpg|''Rear'' Image:Gilbertgeorge07.jpg|''Naked'' Image:Gilbertgeorge06.jpg|''London'' category:Plasticien contemporain britannique category:Plasticien contemporain italien category:Photographe britannique category:Photographe italien category:Naissance en 1942 category:Naissance en 1943